Distracted
by Myriddin
Summary: Quinn/Rachel. Faberry. Rachel feels neglected by her girlfriend in favor of schoolwork. This will not do. ONESHOT.


**Distracted  
**By Myriddin

It was absolutely unfair.

This was the thought running through Rachel Berry's mind as she regarded the blonde seated across the table from her, textbooks and papers spread out in front of her. An open laptop was the focused intent of her attention, her fingers moving rapidly over the keys.

It was absolutely unfair that Quinn should look so damn good when she concentrated like that, and there wasn't a thing Rachel could do about it when her girlfriend hadn't paid her the slightest bit of attention all morning. Granted, Rachel was supposed to be just as distracted by her own studies, but that just wasn't the case.

Quinn was so serious, deep in her concentration. Rachel had to admit there was something incredibly sexy about her lover's solemn, studious expression- especially with the slim-framed glasses perched upon the bridge of her nose.

Quinn really was gorgeous, relaxed and Sunday casual in the apartment they had been sharing for the past six months. The NYU hoodie and a pair of old jeans she wore only seemed to add to the aesthetic allure that had been itching at Rachel all morning.

"It's about lunchtime. Are you hungry?"

The question caught the singer off-guard, Quinn flashing a gentle smile when Rachel glanced up at her perplexedly. Quinn repeated her question, amusement coloring her voice to have caught Rachel spacing.

"Starving."

Quinn smiled again, and lifted herself from her chair to make her way to the phone in a familiar ritual. Rachel watched her dial and converse with the person on the other end of the line, exchanging pleasantries and then orders with what Rachel recognized as a vegan bistro from a few blocks away.

"It'll be here soon."

She watched Quinn settled back into her chair, no longer even making the effort to pretend she was interested in the script she had in front of her.

"Hey, Quinn," she stated after a few moments of quiet.

"Hmm?"

"Kurt invited us out for dinner with him and Daniel on Thursday. Do you think you can get out of your workshop by six or do you need more time?"

"Sure thing. No problem."

Arching an eyebrow at her lover's obviously distracted tone, Rachel continued. "Oh, Quinn, darling?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"I was thinking of dying my hair. How does red sound to you?"

"Sounds good, babe."

Rachel bit back a smile. Her foot glided across the floor, sliding along Quinn's shin. "I was also thinking that the whole Broadway thing was getting kind of old."

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe I should move to California and become a backup dancer instead."

"Whatever makes you happy, Rach."

Said foot made its way up the blonde's panted leg to her knee, kneading into the muscle of her thigh. Quinn shifted, but didn't look up. Rachel pressed on.

"I don't think I can keep lying, Quinn. The truth is I'm passionately in love with Kurt, we've had a mad affair, and I'm having his baby in a few months."

"Good for you."

Rachel shifted her foot higher, pressing the heel against the seam of Quinn's jeans. Quinn squirmed and Rachel increased the pressure. Almost on cue, the blonde head shot up, eyes locking on hers, their calm hazel changed to amber with their arousal, dark and wanting.

"Rachel." Her voice dropped an octave, low and husky, Quinn practically breathed her name.

And the door buzzed.

Rachel nonchalantly got to her feet and circled the table, feeling the weight of Quinn's hungry eyes on her the whole time as she leaned over her girlfriend, reached for the money sitting beside her.

"Be just a minute," she whispered into Quinn's ear, deliberately brushing against her. The sound that left Quinn was a mix between a growl and a sigh and Rachel smirked.

The door had barely closed behind the delivery boy before Quinn heard the sound of the lock turning, the soft click echoing through the foyer. Rachel returned a moment later, Quinn's eyes following her every move. The diva set the food on the kitchen counter and returned to the table. Neither of their interest was currently on their stomachs.

Before Rachel knew it, she was being hauled into Quinn's lap, a heated mouth claiming hers. She quickly straddled her lover, sliding the glasses from Quinn's face, Quinn's hands clutching at her hips as they kissed.

"Should I congratulate Kurt the next time I see him?"

"You were listening!"

Quinn shrugged, placing her hands at the backs of Rachel's thighs. She held the smaller girl to her as Rachel's lips trailing down to her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point. Quinn groaned low in her throat, strong hands tightening their hold on the diva as she kissed Rachel again, delving in to tease and taste. Rachel whimpered, opening to Quinn's assault on her senses and clinging to her lover.

"Do the wrappers on the cigars I send him need to be pink or blue?" Quinn asked, tone laced with humor, nipping at the soft skin on the underside of Rachel's chin. Rachel whimpered, clutching at Quinn's hair as the blonde teasingly rocked her hips up. "Quinn, shut up!" Rachel managed to murmur breathlessly, using her hold on Quinn's hair to tug her mouth back to Rachel's.

They broke apart when air became an issue and Quinn took in a ragged breath, releasing it in a rush. She looked up at Rachel, her eyes thoughtful and soft as she stroked the brunette's cheek. "Were you feeling neglected, sweetheart?"

Rachel huffed but smiled, leaning down to rest her forehead against Quinn's. "Maybe a little."

Quinn affectionately kissed her nose. "Let me make it up to you then."

Rachel took on a faux-haughty expression, ruining the effect by the smile she was unable to fight back. "If you insist."

Quinn grinned, pulling the little diva close as she stood up, Rachel's legs wrapping instinctually around her waist. Years of cheerleading had done wonders for Quinn as she effortlessly lifted her girl up and she started down the hallway, their lips meeting in deep, hungry kisses as they went along, a vague destination of the bedroom in mind.

Rachel smiled against her girlfriend's lips as the other woman fumbled with the knob to their bedroom door, balancing her against the wall as she did so. As Quinn succeeded and stumbled into the room, spilling them both onto the bed, Rachel congratulated herself on a job well done.

Quinn was thoroughly distracted, levering over her with a devilish glint in her eyes that promised the diva an afternoon of _very _thorough ravishing. Rachel twined her fingers along the strings belonging to the hood of Quinn's sweatshirt and tugged. Quinn followed directions, covering every inch of the singer's body with her own and Rachel sighed contently into their next kiss.

Berry, 1. Outside world, 0.


End file.
